Windstar
|namest = Loner: Leader: Queen: |namesl = Wind Windstar Wind |familyt = Mate: |familyl = Gorsestar |mentor = None |apps = Unknown |position1=Leader |precededby1=None |succeededby1=Gorsestar |livebooks = ''Secrets of the Clans, Code of the Clans |deadbooks = Long Shadows }} Wind,In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Wind and Sky did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time or Windstar,In Secrets of the Clans she is listed as Windstar is a small , wiry brown she-cat with yellow eyes. History In the Power of Three Series ''Long Shadows :Wind meets Shadow, Thunder, and River to discuss the loner Sol with Midnight. She is the only cat that does not complain about the rain. She also seems to be the most hostile toward Midnight, almost going so far as to attack the badger before Thunder calms her down. In the Field Guide Series Secrets of the Clans :Wind was the founder and first leader of WindClan. She worked with the other four cats that founded the other four Clans, Thunder, River, and Shadow (Sky is not mentioned, but is said to have been present at the battle in ''Code of the Clans), to develop the warrior code. She is described as proud, wily, and stubborn. Wind is also described as one of the fastest cats in the forest. She, like the others, protests that it is she who should rule the forest. :Some of her descendants are still in the Clans; her closest known family members are Ashfoot and her son, Crowfeather. Her mate was Gorsefur, who became her deputy, and later the second leader of WindClan, Gorsestar. :Wind—called Windstar in this story—also appeared in the story of Mothflight and the discovery of Highstones. Windstar banished Mothflight after she almost got killed when she was chasing a feather onto the dreaded Thunderpath, and Gorsefur tried to save her, almost killing himself. When Mothflight discovers the Moonstone, and discovers she is to be WindClan's first Medicine Cat, Mothflight protests that Windstar wouldn't let her return. One of the StarClan cats asks Windstar if that was true, and, turning around, Mothflight sees her leader. Another StarClan cat tells Windstar that Mothflight is to be her new medicine cat, and that she would return to WindClan. Windstar twitches her ears, flattens her fur, and nods as she looks into Mothflight's eyes before vanishing. ''Code of the Clans :Wind is mentioned briefly, along with Thunder, River, Shadow, and Sky after the great battle at the dawn of Clans. The spirits of those killed in the battle compel the remaining cats to be at peace. She, along with the other four new leaders, vow to create their Clans and find ways to stop the fighting. Trivia *In an Erin Hunter Chat, Vicky revealed that Thunder, Shadow, River, Sky, and Wind did not take "-star" on the end of their names, because the tradition had not yet been established in their time.Revealed in the 6th Erin Hunter Chat Character Pixels Family Members '''Mate:' :Gorsestar: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Kits: :Unnamed kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members Distant Descendants: :Ashfoot: :Crowfeather: : Two Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown :Eaglekit: Status Unknown, Most Likely Deceased :Lionblaze:Revealed in Sunrise, page 317 :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Breezepelt: :Unnamed Kits: Status Unknown In After Sunset:We Need to Talk, page 2 Tree Quotes |to= }} }} References and Citations Category:StarClan Cat Category:Leader Category:Loner Category:Secrets of the Clans characters Category:WindClan Cat Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Minor Character Category:Code of the Clans characters Category:Deceased Characters